Convertible tops for automobiles utilize a collapsible frame over which is stretched a fabric covering. The top is let down to be stored in a storage well when an open top is desired.
"Targa" (trademark) top systems are also known in which a rigid roof panel is mounted over the forward section of the passenger compartment and is removable when desired to achieve a partially open top.
It is also known to provide a top system comprised of a fixed bow section acting as a roll bar, which supports the rear edge of the removable panel, and a covering fabric extends from the fixed bow to the rear body deck. The fabric section may be folded away to achieve a partial convertible effect, although the fixed bow remains in position extending over the passenger compartment.
The presence of the fixed bow precludes a fully open top.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a removable panel convertible top system for automobiles which also allows a full open top configuration.